A Very Merry Christmas Indeed
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Christmas Eve, a celebration, sexy Santa's, stupid exes, and - what's that? Ginny Weasley convinced Hermione Granger to dress up as - well this should be interesting!


**Okay, so I wanted to do a little Christmas upload, Draco and Hermione style, before the 25th. This is just a little one shot that came to be at 2:18 in the morning - inspiration does seem to strike at the strangest of times - so here I am, typing this up for all you lovely people. **

**Enjoy my versions of Draco and Hermione in this Christmas Edition. (Since I wanted this to be fairly ****_light _****reading, let's just pretend that the war didn't happen, isn't going to happen, and this is normal 7th Year...aside from the fact that Hermione's a little more...take charge, and Draco's not as...well you'll see) **

**Review (:**

* * *

Hogwarts was practically _buzzing _with excitement and activity.

Dumbledore had just announced the annual Christmas Eve celebration would be held tonight, and everyone was expected to dress up in their most festive holiday attire.

At the news, girls at every table in the Great Hall started babbling about what they would be wearing, many opting for sexy Mrs. Clause, making the crude references of their Christmas presents being _extra _special.

"What are you going to wear?" asked Ginny, looking across the table at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, looking up from her book to briefly shoot the red headed witch a look that clearly said, _"Do I really look like I want to go to the stupid party?"_

Ginny, however, didn't seem to get the message, because she kept right on talking.

"I think you should go as one of Santa's little helpers. It'd be so cute. We could both go as that and then Ron and Harry could be Santa!"

Hermione had to stifle an eye roll at the decision, because Ginny's idea of "Santa's little helpers" no doubt meant something tight, short, and revealing, and she didn't exactly want to be dressed as _Ron's _little helper. That wouldn't exactly send the correct message to a student body who _already _thought they were dating.

Which the weren't.

At all.

Not after what the stupid git had done.

She was still seething over the fact that the oaf had cheated on her with _Lavender Brown _no less - as if he could have found someone worse.

She shook her head, banishing the negative thoughts, before turning her attention back to Ginny.

"Gin, as much as I love your enthusiasm, that sounds like a horrible idea."

"What? Why? What do you guys think?"

Harry knew better than to question his girlfriend, so he said, "It sounds like fun, Mione."

Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem to care for the idea at all.

"There's no way in hell that I'm dressing up as Santa Clause."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "Oh come on, show a little Christmas spirit. I bet you all the other guys are going to dress up as Santa too, and you'll feel incredibly silly being the only one _not _dressed up."

Ron muttered a few choice words to himself, but didn't comment on it further, leaving only Hermione to defend her status of _not _going to the celebration.

"What exactly constitutes a 'Santa's little helper' outfit, Gin?" she asked, eyeing her best friend speculatively.

"Oh, they'll be to _die _for. Please, Mione, for me? Just this one celebration and I will _never _ask you for anything again."

Hermione knew that was a _gigantic _lie, but the look on her friends face was priceless, so she simply nodded with a resigned sigh.

"If you make me look like a slutty -"

"I would never." said Gin, a very Slytherin like smirk on her face that let Hermione know she was in for one hell of a night.

"Merlin, help me." she muttered, before turning her attention back to her book.

* * *

"Are you mental, Pansy? There's no fucking way I'm going as Santa Clause."

Draco was currently standing in the Slytherin Common Room arguing with Pansy about the stupid celebration.

_Why do I even have to go? _He wondered to himself.

It's not that he didn't like the attention, or all the bints that seemed to throw themselves at him, but the fact that he was expected to dress in "holiday attire" as Dumbledore had put it - well he wasn't exactly happy.

Pansy, on the other hand, seemed to be _bursting _with excitement.

She stood in front of Draco in an indecently short red dress with fluffy white trim, black heels, and a Santa hat on her head claiming to be Mrs. Clause.

Draco thought that if Santa actually saw Mrs. Clause dressed like that he'd have a heart attack.

"Come on, Draco. You'll look so sexy."

"Santa isn't sexy." he snapped, running a hand through his hair.

She rolled her eyes, "Let me prove it to you."

Before waiting for his approval, she waved her wand, and Draco was left standing in a Santa suit.

Though this was a far cry from the bearded, big bellied Santa.

He had on the red pants, the black boots, the Santa hat, and a red jacket - but that's where the similarities stopped.

There was no beard. No jolly belly. No buttons all the way up to his neck.

No. He was _definitely _a sexy santa.

The usually unflattering red jacket was now form fitting and unbuttoned to show just the slightest hint of his Adonis-like chest underneath.

Draco appraised himself in the mirror, and wasn't all that mad at what he saw.

"Well damn, Pans."

She smirked, "You like?"

Her voice had taken on that quality that he didn't particularly care for. The annoying I-want-you-to-want-me tone.

He didn't want her. In fact, what he really wanted was for her to leave him the bloody hell alone.

"I do. Come on, Blaise and Theo are probably waiting."

* * *

"Have you completely lost your bloody mind?"

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror in their room, trying to tug - hopelessly - at the rather short dress Ginny had decided on.

It wasn't an indecent length, but still short enough to show off _plenty _of leg - which she never did. Ever.

The dress was green, strapless, laced up in the back like a corset and fell to around mid-thigh, the hemline jagged. The outfit was complete with a matching green and white Santa style hat and white heels that she was sure couldn't have actually been made for walking in - but a quick comfortability spell from Ginny fixed that problem.

"You look hot, Mione. Everyone's jaws are going to hit the ground." said Ginny, adjusting her _almost _identical outfit, except hers was red.

"Gin, this is ridiculous. Everyone's going to look at me and wondering why I'm trying to look -"

"Honey, you're not _trying_ you're _succeeding_. You look drop dead gorgeous. So stop trying to convince me or yourself otherwise. Now come on, the celebration has already started." she said, taking a rather hesitant Hermione with her.

* * *

"Who the bloody hell is _that_?"

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were standing off to the side of the dance floor across from the door leading into the Great Hall.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had just entered, but Hermione had been obscured by Ron's much larger form, leaving the three Slytherin boys wondering who those killer legs belonged to.

"What do you care?" snapped Pansy, irritated that another witch had captured Draco's attention.

"Because she's bloody hot." said Blaise, his eyes scanning the crowd as well.

"You didn't even see her face!"

Draco shrugged, "What I saw was hot."

Blaise and Theo nodded their heads in agreement, which only furthered Pansy's irritation.

Here she was, showing more leg, cleavage, and arse than almost _everybody _and Draco still wasn't paying any attention to her, instead stuck on trying to find whoever's _legs _those had been.

"I do believe I'm going to walk around, see if I can find this mystery girl." said Draco, a predatory smirk on his face.

Blaise chuckled and watched as his best friend made his way across the dance floor.

Moments later Blaise left Theo and Pansy to talk to a certain fair haired loony witch in a rather enticing Mrs. Clause outfit that went rather well with his not-so Santa - Santa suit.

Things had definitely changed over the years. There were less and less Slytherin who stuck to the old ways that their parents had taught them - instead opting to think for themselves.

This spurred a rather drastic change in inter-house relations, and inter-house dating.

Draco slowly made his way around groups of people, his eyes shifted down to spot the legs that wore those _killer _heels - and that's when he found her.

She looked even better a bit closer up, though he could still only see her from behind.

She was pouring herself something to drink, so Draco took the opportunity to walk over to her - and very nearly choked when he realized who she was.

None other than Hermione Granger herself.

"Holy shit, _Granger_?"

She snapped her head to the right to look at him, and her eyes widened slightly at him, "Um...what?"

"What the bloody hell are you fucking wearing?"

He didn't appreciate the fact that what she had on was making it increasingly hard for him to remember all the reasons he wasn't supposed to like her - because he had quite a few reasons right in front of him to bloody _love _the sexy witch.

Blood purity wasn't one of the reasons he didn't like her, but the fact that she beat him in bloody _everything _was rather annoying, pair that in with the fact that she was best friends with Harry and Ron and seemed to know everything - well she wasn't his favorite person.

But she also wasn't his least favorite person. Not by a long shot.

A furious blush rose to her cheeks and she said, "I'm Santa's little helper...apparently."

He smirked, and before he knew what he was saying the words were out of his mouth, "Funny, I don't remember having such a provocative looking helper."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she took in his attire again and chuckled.

"Because you're Santa...funny." she said, shaking her head and setting her cup down, "And you want to see provocative, look over there."

He followed where she was looking to none other than Pansy, her dress riding _dangerously _high on her legs.

He rolled his eyes, taking in Hermione's outfit again, before saying, "I'm sure if you bent over it'd be an interesting show as well, Granger. Tell me, do your knickers match the dress?"

The blush that rose to her cheeks this time traveled to the tops of her breasts, and Draco couldn't help but notice that she had definitely grown up.

And by Merlin she looked fucking _fantastic_ in green.

He'd always harbored somewhat of an attraction to the toffee-eyed witch, but would never act on such silly things - he had a reputation to uphold - or at least he _had _a few years ago.

Things were definitely different now - including Hermione.

He'd never realized that she had a _body _under all those unsightly robes and school uniforms.

A body that he wanted to see rather up close and personal, if he were being quite honest with himself.

Not that Hermione felt too differently.

Draco was attractive - a complete and utter arse - but attractive nonetheless.

His attitude toward her, though it was nowhere near friendly, was nice enough that he had progressed from calling her Mudblood - a term that hadn't slipped from his mouth since the beginning of the school year - and keeping all the nasty comments and snide remarks to himself.

"I - that - that is _none _of your business." she stuttered, forcing herself to look away from Draco.

He chuckled and stepped closer to her before saying, "What if I wanted to make it my business?"

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she asked, "What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy? Did you make a bet with someone? Are you sick? Do you need some fresh air?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "No to all three of those things, and nothing's wrong with me. You look bloody hot, Granger. It's no secret that most of these blokes are staring at you."

She took a look around, and sure enough there were quite a few boys looking over at her - most of whom flushed profusely at being caught staring.

Draco, of course, made it no secret that he was staring, and smirked when she caught his eyes lingering around her legs.

"Stop staring at me." she said, putting a hand on her hip.

Her eyes were scanning the crowd when she found Ron and Lavender in what seemed to be a pretty deep conversation, and Draco decided to use that moment to his advantage.

"You could a lot better than the Weasel."

"Weasel indeed." she muttered under her breath before turning to look at him, "What are you talking about, Malfoy? In fact, why are you talking to me period?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, "Because I feel like talking to you."

"And you want to talk to me about Ron?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

He shook his head, "No, I could truly care less what the idiot does with his time - though he seems to spend most of it sucking face with Lavender."

She scowled and said, "He can do whatever he wants now. He's single."

"So are you."

She nodded, slowly coming to the realization that she didn't want to watch Ron have all the fun with Lavender - she wanted to have some fun herself - and that certain _fun _seemed to be standing right in front of her, waiting for her to catch the hint.

"What are you suggesting, Malfoy?" she asked, turning her body to give him her full attention.

He smirked and said, "I want to get Pansy to stop bothering me, and you want to get back at the Weasel, right?"

She nodded, and he smirked, suddenly wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him, "So why don't we give them a show?"

"Are you insane? People are going to -"

"People are going to think that you've moved on and that I've upgraded." he said, cutting her off.

"Upgraded?" she asked, slightly distracted by Draco being so close to her.

"Since everyone knows what you _actually _look like, Granger, I've definitely upgraded."

She blushed and asked, "What exactly are you proposing we do?"

"Get in the Christmas spirit." he said, stepping back and offering her his hand, "Dance with me."

She risked a nervous glance over at Ron, but he wasn't paying attention to her, so she placed her hand in Draco's and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

Quite a few people started murmuring once Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close, her arms wrapping around his neck and her cheek resting against his chest.

His thumbs traced small shapes on her lower back and she was slightly overwhelmed by the feeling.

There was something so wickedly enticing about him that she almost forgot to breathe.

He smelled of mint and something else exclusively Draco, and his fingers on her back were sending off little sparks that made her want to do rather irrational things.

"Are you up for a little acting, Granger?"

She shifted so she could look up at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Your Weasel's just noticed you."

She smirked, suddenly feeling rather like Draco, and said, "Good. I hope he's surprised."

"Surprised and _pissed_ seem to be the correct emotions." said Draco, an amused smirk on his face.

He rather liked holding the witch in his arms, and he was finding it increasingly hard not to want to snog her senseless in front of her ex, Pansy, and the whole bloody school.

"What should I do?" she asked, staring up at him, her toffee eyes wide and bright.

Instead of answering her he looked over her shoulder, noticed Ron was literally _right there_, and leaned forward, crushing his lips to hers.

For a moment she was caught completely off guard, but it didn't take her long to kiss him back - hard - her hands winding themselves in the silky strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

"What the bloody _hell_ are you _doing_?"

Draco pulled away from Hermione's lips with a slight smirk, his hold on her still not lessening, as he turned to look at Ron - who looked a rather unhealthy shade of red.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Draco.

"Mione, what the hell?" asked Ron, completely ignoring Draco.

She shrugged, "What do you care what I do, Ron?"

"Or _who _she does." added Draco with a smirk, earning another blush from Hermione and a glare from Ron.

"You've been _sleeping _with _Malfoy_?" asked Ron, his eyes wide.

Hermione looked up at Draco, who simply smirked, letting her know that she could say what she wanted and he'd go along with it.

Hermione wasn't a liar, but she figured that in this one instance she could break her own rues - besides, if she had her way, she _would _be sleeping with Draco at the end of the night.

"At least he knows what he's doing." she said, avoiding directly answering the question, but leading him to believe that she had.

"This ferret faced -"

"Shut up, Weasel, before I really lose my temper. I was doing something rather enjoyable before you interrupted." said Draco, his eyes moving to Hermione's during the last part.

She smiled, before turning back to Ron and saying, "If you'll excuse us, we were just leaving."

She took Draco's hand and pulled him away from a very baffled Ron, and out of the Great Hall all together.

"Granger, where exactly -"

But she cut him off by spinning around and slamming her lips against his.

He groaned at the sudden outburst and shoved her against the nearest wall, his hands sliding up and down the soft material of her dress.

"You look so fucking hot in this little outfit, Granger. Are you actually going to let me see if your knickers match?"

"Keep talking like that and I'll let you do whatever you want." she said, her hands tangled in his hair as he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

He chucked and said, "Well then we'd better get out of the hallway."

He took her hand and led her down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

By the time they got their Draco wasn't particularly patient.

He grabbed Hermione, tangling a hand into her hair and pressing a bruising kiss to her lips before mumbling the password so the portrait swung open.

They walked through, Draco kicking the door closed after they were inside without breaking the kiss, and led her through the Common Room and into his room. He'd managed to bribe the other guys into giving him a single room, and had never been happier for that fact than he was at that very moment.

He locked the door when they were both inside, pulling away from her to set a silencing charm on the room.

When he looked back at Hermione her eyes were wandering around the room, taking in the various green items - even the silk sheets.

"Granger," he said, pulling her attention back to him, "I'll give you a tour later."

She smiled and walked over to him, pushing him back into the wall and kissing him within an inch of his life.

He'd never felt like this from kissing a witch before. She made him feel _everything _and it was fucking fantastic.

She pulled that Santa hat from his head, tossing it behind her, and he did the same with hers, smirking down at her.

He turned them so that she was the one pressed against the wall, and he started trailing kisses down her neck again, while his hands slid to her back.

He lightly tugged on the strings that laced up the back of her dress, asking her permission, before he pulled the bow out and loosened it.

"You look fucking amazing in green, Granger." he whispered, before crushing his lips against hers again.

"Don't get too used to it." she said, pushing him off her toward his bed, "It's Christmas, after all."

He smirked, backing up as she walked towards him, and said, "I'd bet money that you where green on more than just Christmas."

"Of course," she said easily, "There's St. Patrick's Day too."

He rolled his eyes, "So you mean to tell me your knickers aren't a pretty little emerald green?"

She blushed, and he knew he was right.

"Oh, Granger, what a naughty little Gryffindor Princess." he said, sliding his hands into her hair and yanking her forward so he could kiss her again.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're wearing red."

"Because I had to go as Santa."

"You could have gone as an elf."

"And you could have gone as Mrs. Clause."

She looked up at him, her toffee eyes taking in his features, before she said, "Well, as dashing as this outfit is on you, I'd much rather see it on the floor."

Draco's eyes widened, surprised at how...in control, Hermione seemed.

It was rather hot.

He smirked and tugged her dress down, a process made easy by the fact that he'd already unlaced the back, and watched as it pooled to the ground at her feet.

Now it was her turn to smirk as he took in her appearance - a strapless emerald green bra with a little silver bow in the middle, and matching panties that tied at the sides with little silver bows.

"Fuck, Granger."

Instead of responding, she moved forward and pushed the jacket from his shoulders and his shirt was quick to follow.

She slid her hands up the smooth, hard planes of his alabaster chest, enjoying how his muscles tensed and coiled under her fingers as she moved lower.

He kissed her again, before nipping and biting his way down her neck to the exposed skin of her breasts.

Her hands tightened in his hair, and she let out a soft sigh, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin.

He pushed her back against the bed, quickly moving between her legs on top of her.

He supported his weight above her on his forearms, and she stared up at him, curiosity clear on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Granger?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly. She wanted him - as wrong as it was - she wanted him.

But she had to ask, "Are _you _sure you want to do this?"

He smirked, "I was sure as soon as I saw these killer legs." he said, trailing his fingertips up her right leg, stopping when he got to her hip.

"This is completely ridiculous, you know that right?"

He chuckled, "We're both consenting people, we can do what we want."

"You're not worried about what Pansy will think?"

"I hope she thinks we shagged. Hell, I hope she thinks we shagged all over this goddamn dungeon."

His words lit a fire in her belly and she said, "Well, why don't we just start here and see how far we get?"

His eyes darkened as his desire flared up again for the tantalizing witch underneath him, and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding along hers.

Her hands made their way to his hair, and he groaned into her mouth as she tugged on the silky strands and bucked against her already wet pussy.

She bit his bottom lip at the feeling and he did it again, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist, as he continued his sensual assault.

He moved against her slowly while his lips wandered down her neck and before she knew it he'd gotten rid of her bra and was licking and pinching her nipples.

She moaned, quickly biting her lip to stifle the sound.

Malfoy chuckled and stopped moving, looking up at her, "I like hearing you, Granger. So make noise. _Lots of it_."

Her eyes widened, but before she could come up with a suitable response he was kissing his way down her stomach.

When he reached the waistband of her panties he slid them down, before settling himself between her legs again, pressing light kisses to the insides of her thighs.

"Malfoy, you don't have to -"

He smirked, "I know I don't have to, Granger. So shut up."

"You're always such a git. Can you not - _oh Merlin_." she groaned as he brought his tongue down to her clit.

He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her and making her squirm.

He slid one sinfully skilled finger into her pussy while he sucked her clit into his mouth, earning himself a rather _loud _moan from Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, please don't stop." she panted, her hands tangling in his sheets while she unconsciously moved her hips in rhythm with his finger.

Draco had no intention of stopping, and instead added a second finger, curving them up to rub her in just the right way -

"_Fuck,_" she moaned, drawing out the 'u'.

Draco felt his dick twitch at the curse word that slipped past her pretty pink lips, and only increased his pace. He had her coming undone minutes later, and it was definitely the hottest sight he'd seen in quite some time.

After she'd come down, and he'd licked all her juices, she pulled him up into a kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth and tasting herself there.

He pulled back far enough to whisper, "You taste good, Granger."

She groaned, yanking his lips back against hers.

He wanted her - _badly_ - and if she kept rubbing herself against him like that he was sure to finish before he'd gotten to the fun part - not that watching Hermione writhe in front of him wasn't fun.

She slid his boxers down his legs, allowing him to kick them off, and took him in her hand.

He groaned, and as much as he wanted her to continue, he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Granger," he said pulling her hand away, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Her eyes widened at his words, and she bit her lip, which only made him want to fuck her _just that much more_.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer, and then in one fluid movement, he was inside her.

They both moaned at the feeling - Hermione at how perfectly he stretched her, and Draco at how tight she was around him.

He set a steady pace, not too slow, but not too fast either, and Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders - not that he minded.

He captured her lips in another kiss as he sped up his pace, his pelvis rubbing against her clit every time he thrust into her.

She could feel herself getting close, and Draco could feel her starting to flutter around him, so he slipped a hand between them, his thumb brushing her clit.

"Come on, Granger," he groaned, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, "I want to hear you."

He shifted his position slightly and managed to hit her g-spot, causing her to cry out and scrape her nails down his chest, which only made Draco shudder in pleasure.

He was close, and he was determined to bring the smart mouthed witch with him.

"I want to see you come undone again, Granger. I want to feel it this time."

His ragged voice and sensual words pushed her over the edge, and she came around him, screaming out his name as she did.

The sound of his name - his _given _name - falling from her lips hit him in an unexpected way, and before he could process it he exploded inside her.

Draco collapsed on top of her, mindful of her much smaller frame, and laid his head against her chest, listening to the erratic beating of her heart that matched his own, as her hands wound themselves around his neck to play with his hair.

He knew he should move off her, but he didn't want to leave her and her amazing warmth quite yet...it'd been a long time since he'd been this warm.

He leaned up on his forearms to look down at her, their faces inches apart, and he said, "Your friends are probably looking for you."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by someone banging on the door.

Two seconds later there was a shrill scream of, "If you don't open this fucking door _right now _I swear to _Merlin _I'm going to _blow it up_."

Draco groaned, not in the mood to deal with an irate Pansy, and looked down at the witch beneath him.

"I should go, I don't -"

"No," he said, brushing his lips against hers softy, "_She _should go, and _we_ should continue this."

"Again?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He chuckled, "All over the Slytherin Dungeon's, remember?"

She blushed, but before she could say anything Pansy was yelling again.

"Draco, you've got five seconds -"

Draco lifted the silencing charm and yelled, "Pansy, I'm in the middle of something. Go away."

"Oh I know exactly what you're in the middle of you bastard. Weasley told me _exactly _what happened on the dance floor. Get out here right -"

All of a sudden her voice was cut off and a few seconds later Blaise was talking through the door, "It's fine mate, continue on. Everything's fine."

He heard Theo chuckle in the background, and he could only imagine what they'd done to get Pansy to shut up.

Draco rolled his eyes and cast the silencing charm again, before looking back at Hermione.

"Do you want to go? Ex's tend to be a mood killer."

She chuckled, rolling them over so she was straddling his waist, "Malfoy, ex's are the entire reason we're here in the first place."

"Oh, now I'm Malfoy again. A few minutes ago I was Draco." he said, a cheeky smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "You seemed to have quite a lovely reaction when I call you by your first name."

His dick twitched inside her and she smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought...Draco."

He groaned and yanked her into a bruising kiss, his hands traveling up her back, down her sides, and finally to her breasts, where he pinched and massaged the tender flesh.

She clenched her walls around his already hard dick, and he thrust up once, causing her to cry out.

He smirked, his grey eyes smoldering, "I have a feeling I'm not the only one who'd have an interesting reaction."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Malfoy, don't."

His smirk widened and he began moving her up and down while sliding his thumb over her clit repeatedly.

Watching her bouncing above him was one thing, but when his eyes fell to where his dick was effortlessly sliding in and out of her - slick with her juices - that was just plain _erotic_.

He had to avert his gaze, because he was sure if he kept watching he'd come before he'd done what he wanted to do in the first place.

He looked back up, and Hermione's head was thrown back, her breasts bouncing from how fast she was riding him, her curly mane of hair a halo around her face.

He knew she was close, and so he increased the pressure he was putting on her clit and said, _"Fuck yes._ I want you to come for me, Hermione."

At the sound of her name she came instantly - and _hard _- as she knew she would. Her walls gripped his dick and her juices trickled down her thighs, forcing him to spill his seed into her yet again.

She collapsed onto his chest with far less grace than he had - though he didn't mind considering she weighed next to nothing.

Her cool breath ghosted across his neck as her hair tickled his chest, and his arms wrapped themselves around her, holding her secure.

Once their breathing had slowed he said, "And you thought _I _had a thing for first names."

She sat up slightly and mock-glared at him, "Shut up, Draco."

He smirked and said, "Make me, Hermione."

And boy did she.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone warm pressed against her, and her eyes instantly flew open at the memory of last night...and into the wee hours of the morning.

Behind her Draco shifted, his arm around her waist tightening as he asked, his voice gruff with sleep, "Freaking out yet?"

She chuckled and turned so she could look at him, before saying, "No, but I should go."

"Eager to see Weasley's face, I see." he said, moving away from her to sit up.

She smirked and asked, "Is that jealousy I see?"

"Malfoy's don't _do _jealous." he said, his silver eyes boring into hers.

She sat up, straddling his waist before he could react, and said, "It seems like you do jealous quite well."

She leaned forward and kissed him, and even though he was annoyed that she seemed to want to find out what Ron's reaction was, he couldn't help but kiss her back.

She pulled back slightly, her lips still brushing against his, and said, "I could care less what Ron thinks."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "He's the whole reason you came here with me."

She shook her head slowly, leaning back further, "No...no. He's the reason I danced with you, the reason I let you kiss me in the Great Hall...but coming here? Coming here had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with you."

"Care to explain?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You're attractive, Malfoy, and you're not a total git, and when you kissed me...well no one had ever kissed me like that before."

He smirked and said, "That's why girls fall all over me."

"Pansy included." she said, moving to get off his lap.

He groaned at the mention of Pansy, and slid his hands to her waist, keeping her on top of him before saying, "Not by my choice. At least not anymore."

"But _she's_ really why we're here. You picked me to make her realize that you'd moved on. If it hadn't been for her, you wouldn't have -"

"Seeing how you looked yesterday...Granger, Pansy didn't have a damn thing to do with how fucking hot you looked. I would have said something to you either way."

"But I'm...I'm -"

"I really don't give a fuck, Granger." he said, that smirk on his face again as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

She smiled against his mouth and said, "Merry Christmas."

He chuckled, "Merry Christmas indeed."

Oh yes, it was a _very_ merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you guys liked this. **

**I just wanted to write something short and easy - especially since I just finished WWMTB - so here's me taking a teensy weensy little break from FWB, to bring you a lovely little Christmas one shot, the Dramione way. **

**Review lovelies. (: **


End file.
